bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yhwach
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Vandenreich | zawód = Lider Vandenreich | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Vandenreich | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Baza Vandenreich | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 484 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = | galeria = tak }} , często nazywany przez podwładnych, jest Quincym, liderem i najprawdopodobniej założycielem grupy zwanej Vandenreich. Wygląd 190px|thumb|left|Juhabach na tronie Juhabach jest ponadprzeciętnie wielkim mężczyzną - jest wyższy nawet od Zarakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strony 14-18 Ma długie, czarne włosy sięgające do ramion, cienkie brwi i grube baczki, które zaokrąglają się na policzkach tworząc wąsy nad górną wargą, lecz nie są złączone. Nosi standardowy mundur Vandenreich - białą marynarkę z dużymi guzikami na mankietach, białe spodnie oraz buty, które mają z przodu dwa rzędy guzików. W przeciwieństwie do innych Quincych, jego płaszcz jest czarny i lekko postrzępiony, przypominając trochę kapitańskie haori noszone przez Shinigamich. Charakter Twierdzi, że nie lubi bójek i brutalnie powstrzymuje od tego swoich podwładnych. Jest postacią bardzo pewną i bezpardonową, a jego podwładni nie mają dla niego większej wartości, może ich zranić a nawet zabić, jeśli nie dostosują się do jego rozkazów. Nie waha się przed podejmowaniem ryzyka. Sprawdza się jako doskonały taktyk. Bez większych problemów podbił i zniewolił Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 484, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 485, strony 14-15 Historia Około 1000 lat temu, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto próbował go zabić, lecz mu się to nie udało.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 16-17 W podobnym lub tym samym czasie, Juhabach był świadkiem uwolnienie Bankai Yamamoto, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strona 2 W przeciągu 17 miesięcy od pokonania Aizena, Juhabach opanował Hueco Mundo i pojał tamtejszą władczynię, Tier Harribel. Uwięził ją, bo stwierdził, że Hueco Mundo to kamień węgielny do najazdu na Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 486, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Gdy Luders i Ebern wracają ze swoich misji do Lodowego Pałacu, Juhabach powstrzymuje ich od bójki ucinając Ludersowi rękę, po czym prosi, by zdali swoje raporty.Bleach manga; Rozdział 484, strony 15-17 Następnie zwraca się do Friegena, oświadczając mu, że pozwala mu mówić na leżąco. Po chwili jednak ostrzega, że jeżeli nie ma zamiaru usiąść, to utnie mu nogi, na co podwładny reaguje natychmiastowym przejściem do pozycji siedzącej. Po wysłuchaniu raportów wydaje się być zawiedziony, pytając, czy Luders nie jest może prorokiem, jeżeli przewiduje, co stanie się w przyszłości. Następnie z zimną krwią zabija go. Po chwili przemawia do Eberna, oświadczając mu, że nie może go ani pochwalić, ani winić, ponieważ zapewne zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, aby spowolnić Kurosakiego. Gdy Ebern dziękuje mu za wspaniałomyślność, zabija go podobnie jak Ludersa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 10-16 Po chwili jeden z pozostałych podwładnych pyta go, czy powodem, dla którego werbował Arrancarów nie było to, że są już świetnie wyszkolonymi żołnierzami. Juhabach odpowiada mu, że nie dba o to, i będzie miał tylu Arrancarów ilu tylko zechce. Zaraz po tym wchodzi do pomieszczenia, gdzie przetrzymywana jest Tier Harribel. Oświadcza też, że Hueco Mundo jest od teraz ich terytorium.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 16-18 Gdy trwa sprzątanie po trupach Eberna i Ludersa, rozmawia z białowłosym mężczyzną, który zauważa, że Ebern nie był w stanie zatrzymać Bankai Kurosakiego. Juhabach twierdzi, że potrzebują czegoś specjalnego, żeby go zatrzymać. Następnie wydaje rozkaz, aby armia w Hueco Mundo przysłała mu kilku głupków bez zabijania ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 16-17 190px|thumb|left|Juhabach nad Soul Society Zostaje poinformowany o starciu Ichigo z Quilge Opie, po czym postanawia ruszyć na Soul Society. Twierdzi, że to idealna chwila oraz rozkazuje zawiadomić Stern Ritter.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 12-17 Podczas gdy Shinigami z 13. Oddziału dyskutują o pojawieniu się wrogów, Juhabach zjawia się za nimi i mówi, że to ma sens. Po chwili atakuje ich i mówi, że wojny są bardzo trudne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 493, strony 14-17 Jeden z jego podwładnych pyta co robią dalej, bo tamci Shinigami najwyraźniej stracili wolę walki. Juhabach odpowiada, że może robić co chce, nawet zostawić ich przy życiu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Podwładny informuje go o śmierci Byakuyi Kuchiki i stwierdza, że zbyt długo się to przeciąga. Juhabach mówi, że jedyną wadą Stern Ritter jest ich liberalność. Chwilę potem pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki z trzema Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta go czy jest szefem tych żółtodziobów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Kenpachi wyjaśnia w jaki sposób doprowadził do śmierci trójki, po czym atakuje go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 5-7 thumb|200px|Juha trzyma pokonanego Zarakiego W kilka chwil po śmierci Driscolla, walka między Juhabachem a Kenpachim jest już zakończona; Juhabach trzyma za gardło pokrwawionego, nieprzytomnego kapitana. Z fałszywym pożałowaniem pokazuje go swojemu kompanowi, po czym nazywając pokonanego jednym z potencjałów wojennych Soul Society, pozwala mu "zasnąć", zapowiadając kres krainy Shinigamich. Wówczas pojawia się wszechkapitan Yamamoto; zdeterminowany starzec odnosi się do lidera Vandenreich po nazwisku, dodając, iż przybył, aby po tysiącu lat zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi. thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto atakuje Juchabachę Lider odkłada Kenpachiego by zająć się przybyłym Yamamoto, jednak niespodziewanie przeciwnika atakują trzej Stern Ritter, NaNaNa Najahkoop, Buzzbee i Äs Nödt. Zostają oni jednak spaleni przez wszechkapitana, a Juhabach komentuje, że byli głupcami, aby wmieszać się w jego walkę. Patrząc na Yamamoto, stwierdza, że jego oczy wyglądają jakby chciały coś powiedzieć, lecz Genryūsai nie daje mu dokończyć i atakuje. Shinigami stwierdza, że Juhabach nic się nie zmienił i nadal ma to niegodziwe spojrzenie. Juhabach uśmiecha się i mówi Yamamoto, że postarzał się, jednakże sposób wyrażania przez niego wściekłości przypomina mu stare czasy. Yamamoto atakuje, lecz Juhabach unika ataku i tworzy miecz. Genryūsai twierdzi, że czekał na ten moment i teraz roztrzaska jego ciało, krew, miecz i duszę na kawałeczki. Płomienie znikają, a Yamamamoto uwalnia Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strony 2-15 Jasnowłosy z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Juhabach mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec. Wystarczy jedno dotknięcie miecza, a cel zamieni się w popiół. Genryūsai mówi mu, że widział ten Bankai już 1000 lat temu, więc powinien wiedzieć jak on działa. Mówi mu, że jeżeli chce się przekonać, to może spróbować na własnym ciele. Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strony 1-3 Płaszcz Juhabacha zostaje cięty przez Yamamoto, jednak żaden płomień nie wydobył się z miecza, co wzbudza zdziwienie u Quinciego. Zastanawia się on, czy to Bankai rzeczywiście zmieniło się w stosunku do poprzedniego oraz gdzie podziały się wszystkie płomienie. Po chwili Genryūsai trafia końcem miecza w ziemię, która momentalnie znika tworząc sporych rozmiarów szczelinę w ziemi. Juhabach zauważa wtedy moc Zanka no Tachi. Yamamoto mówi, że ta umiejętność nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. Cała moc ognia kompresuje się na krawędzi ostrza. Trafiając cel nie wydobywa płomieni, po prostu spala momentalnie wszystko co znajdzie się na trasie cięcia. W obronie nie pomoże nawet rdzeń obrony Quincych, Blut Vene. Juhabach mówi do niego, że wystarczy więc trafić go zanim Yamamoto trafi jego i próbuje zaatakować. Tnie wszechkapitana jednak nie przynosi to skutku. Spogląda na swój miecz, którego ostrze zniknęło. Yamamoto odpowiada mu, że jest zbyt pewny siebie i powinien słuchać co ludzie do niego mówią. Jeżeli powiedział wschodni to oznacza tylko, że jest także zachodni. Po chwili ujawnia "zachodnią" moc swojego miecza, która nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. Ta umiejętność otacza wszechkapitana zbroją z płomieni, których temperatura sięga półtorej miliona stopni. Dzięki temu Juhabach nie będzie w stanie nawet go tknąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strony 8-17 thumb|right|190px|Juhabach atakuje Yamamoto strzałą Yamamoto postanawia zakończyć sprawę definitywnie, bo jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, on, Juhabach, a także całe Soul Society zostanie spalone na popiół. Juhabach zauważa, że czuje się jakby był powoli przypiekany. Stwierdza, że bez Blut Vene nawet z takiego dystansu stałby się w moment kupką popiołów. Yamamoto pyta się go, czy zamierza tylko tak stać i się gapić. Po chwili reflektuje się, że to pytanie było zbyt porywcze, bo bez swojego miecza Quincy nie ma już żadnych technik, i nie pozostaje mu nic innego poza ucieczką. Mówi mu, że i tak go dopadnie i zabije. Juhabach odpowiada na to uderzeniem go ze strzały, która nie wyrządza żadnych szkód Genryūsaiowi. Yamamoto zauważa, że po tym, jak stracił miecz zostają mu już tylko strzały, po czym skacze na przeciwnika. Quincy jednak nie zamierza się poddać - wyciąga rękę przed siebie próbując użyć jakiejś techniki. Wszechkapitan krzyczy na niego, że niezależnie, co to jest, na pewno nie zadziała. Juhabach odgryza się, że siła Quincych nie leży tylko w ich krzyżach i strzałach, po czym używa techniki Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger. Wokół niego pojawia się ogrodzenie z Reishi. Tłumaczy on, że jest to najsilniejsza defensywna technika jaką dysponuje, oraz że gdy Yamamoto spróbuje wejść w ten obszar zostanie rozszarpany na kawałki przez boską wolę. Genryūsai mówi mu, że ostrzegał, że takie sztuczki nie zadziałają. Wbija miecz w ziemię i używa Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. Ziemia pęka i wyłaniają się z niej biliony czarnych szkieletów osób, które spłonęły od miecza Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strony 3-15 thumb|left|190px|Śmiertelnie raniony Juhabach Kiedy spopielone szczątki dawnych wrogów Yamamoto stają przed Juhabachem, ten jest wyraźnie zaszokowany. Wówczas wszechkapitan tłumaczy Quincy działanie tej techniki. Wtedy lider najeźdźców wyszydza Zanka no Tachi, Minami, twierdząc, że posiadający takie zdolności Genryūsai jest ujmą dla wszystkich Shinigami. Wykrzykując, aby nie myślał, że można go zatrzymać czymś takim, Juhabach przypuszcza atak fizyczny, jednak zostaje zablokowany przez ścianę spopielonych zwłok. Yamamoto nazywa dawnego znajomego zbyt porywczym i gadatliwym, po czym nakazuje mu spojrzeć dokładniej na szczątki, przez które właśnie się przebił. Okazują się to być Quincy z przeszłości Juhabacha. Tonący w spopielonych kościach lider Vandenreich spostrzegłszy, że jego przeciwnik odchodzi, nakazuje mu zaczekać. Yamamoto spokojnie odpowiada, że jeżeli Juhabach pragnie go zabić, niechaj podąży za nim, jednak wcześniej musi pokonać kościotrupy. Na twarzy mściciela maluje się smutek. Wszechkapitan spokojnie opowiada, że jego Bankai, podobnie jak ten należący do Ichigo, nie może zostać skradziony medalionem, po czym dosadnie wskazuje, że to już koniec walki. Juhabach wpada w szał depcząc ciała swych dawnych kompanów. Przypuszcza atak na znienawidzonego Shinigami, jednak wtedy Genryūsai mówi, że dostrzega jego łzy, po czym po krótkiej wypowiedzi zadaje śmiertelną ranę poprzez Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. Umierając, lider Vandenreich wypowiada zagadkowe słowa "Zapomnij o mnie, Juhabach-sama".Bleach manga; Rozdział 509, strony 1-15 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Krzyż Quincy Juhabacha Krzyż Quincy: Juhabach jest w posiadaniu unikatowego krzyża, dotąd niespotykanego w kształcie. Ma on podobny kształt co krzyże pozostałych członków Vandenreich, jednak ma on dołączoną płytkę, na której jest wyryty kolejny krzyż. W samym środku znajduje się mała gwiazdka. Juhabach potrafi zamieniać go na wojskowy miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strony 12-13 Moce i umiejętności Ogromna moc duchowa: Według Quilge, jego moc jest tak wysoka, że bez problemu pokonał Tier Harribel, tak, że ta nic nie mogła zrobić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Dysponuje tak wielką mocą, że jest w stanie pokonać kapitana 11. Oddziału, Kenpachiego Zarakiego, z dużą łatwością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strony 15-16 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reiryoku: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reiryoku znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Juhabach wykazał ogromną zdolność w manipulowaniu cząsteczkami duchowymi. Bez problemu tworzy z nich tron, a później przekształca w schody by wejść na wyższy poziom.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strona 15 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Miecz Juhabachy Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Juhabach potrafi stworzyć ozdobny miecz dadao ze swojego krzyża Quincy. Jest to krótki, jednostronny miecz. Na kocu ostrza ma wcięcie, tak samo pod osłoną na rękojeść. Osłona na rękę ma kształt skrzydeł orła. Sama rękojeść jest długa i czarna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strona 13 * : Poprzez gromadzenie Reishi, Juhabach jest w stanie stworzyć duchowe strzały typowe dla innych łuków Quincy. Nawet jeśli jego miecz zostaje uszkodzony, wciąż może tworzyć strzały generowane pomiędzy dłońmi. Strzały stworzone w ten sposób są kilka razy większe niż przeciętnego Quincy i mogą zostać wystrzelone z dużą siłą przy użyciu prostego getsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strona 8-9 Techniki [[Plik:R508 Kirchen Lied Sanki Zwinger.png|190px|thumb|right|Juhabach używa Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger]] : To najpotężniejsza technika defensywna Quincych. Otacza przeciwnika kilkunastoma słupami energii zakończonych krzyżami. Jeśli przeciwnik dotknie tego światła, zostanie zabity na miejscu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strony 11-2 : Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. Jest bardzo niebezpieczna, ale ma jedną słabość. Do ataku i obrony wykorzystuje dwa systemy Reishi, więc nie mogą być używane jednocześnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 499, strony 8-9 * : Ta defensywna forma Blut nadaje użytkownikowi nadludzką wytrzymałość.Bleach manga; Rozdział 499, strona 9 Dzięki tej technice, Juhabach, zablokował uderzenie Zanpakutō Zarakiego samą ręką.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 6-7 Obronił się także przed atakiem Shikai Yamamoto, choć jego Blut nie było wystarczające silne i skończył ze znacznymi ranami na prawym przedramieniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strona 13 Sam Juhabach stwierdził, że bez Blut Vene już dawno obrócił by się w proch przeciwko Bankai Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strona 8 * : Ta ofensywna forma Blut nadaje użytkownikowi nadludzką siłę ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 499, strona 9 Ta technika jest jedyną rzeczą, która daje Quincy gwarancje wyrządzić znaczne szkody przeciwnikowi w Bankai. Gdy jest używana z pełną mocą, nie można używać z nią Blut Vene.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 6-7 Cytaty * (Do Asguiaro Eberna i Ludersa Friegena) "Ile razy muszę to powtarzać? Nie będę tolerował żadnych drobnych kłótni w mojej obecności. Nie lubię konfliktów."Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strony 15-16 * (Do Jasnowłosego członka Vandenreich) "Nawet napaleni głupcy mogą być czasem użyteczni."Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strona 17 * (Jak powyżej) "Powiedz im, żeby załatwili kilku idiotów bez zabijania ich." * (Do członków 13. Oddziału) "Wojny są naprawdę trudne."Bleach manga; Rozdział 493, strona 17 * (Do Yamamoto) "Nie myśl sobie, że siła Quincy leży tylko w ich krzyżach i strzałach!"''Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strona 11 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Vandenreich Kategoria:Quincy